<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Within Me by gracethedisasterace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129588">Within Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace'>gracethedisasterace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Role Reversal AU, flirtation, i wrote this in one single day what is WRONG with me, sexual references but nothing explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sarah is the queen and Jareth is the mere human runner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Within Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah, this was literally impulsively written in one day. jareth is in his early twenties, and sarah's closer to twenty centuries old, probably, so don't get your panties in a twist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah reclined casually in her throne, one leg insolently kicked over the arm as she watched the runner. It was one of the advantages of the crystal balls. As well as giving her something to do with her hands when she was bored, they afforded her the opportunity to keep an eye on this new intrigue while also balancing her brother on her knee. </p>
<p>The blond man was unlike anything else she’d ever seen. Of course he was just plain visually different from the usually stream of goblins, but there was something else there too. She was used to being feared, used to never being approached by anyone other than Toby, and Toby could get annoying at times. </p>
<p>But this man… he was nothing if not forward. Her stupid brother had disappeared on her (literally, it was one of the many downsides of having a fae toddler in the family), and this completely random man from the Aboveground had helped her.</p>
<p>Like most men, he wasn’t without ulterior motive. When he’d returned Toby to her, he’d been… clear about what he wanted. He was attractive enough to get away with it, that was the worst part. So she made him an offer. </p>
<p>She couldn’t very well jump in bed with every arrogant man who commented on her preferred low necklines. If he wanted her, he needed to prove he was worth her time. He had thirteen hours to make it through the Labyrinth and convince her this wasn’t a horrible idea. If she decided to keep him around past the thirteenth hour, he’d become hers forever.</p>
<p>Fortunately, those pants of his were doing all the convincing for her.</p>
<p>Before long, she became bored again. Yes, he was making a mess of her labyrinth in his hurry to reach her, but in the most boring way. And he was moving too fast, she needed to slow him down or he himself would want to leave before she could trap him. </p>
<p>Her eye turned to one of her crystal balls. Well. She had been told she was a good distraction. He was the one who told her that, actually.</p>
<p>She smirked slightly. There wasn’t anything wrong with a deliberate fruit choice, was there?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jareth knew eating that peach was a bad decision. All of this was, of course, but that especially. He’d never been drugged by a girl before, but he was willing to see what happened. He just… didn’t expect to see this specifically.</p>
<p>He had to admit, he looked good. The suit was gaudier than what he normally wore, but that didn’t mean it too gaudy for him. He had always known that he deserved a little more sparkle, it matched how he felt inside. </p>
<p>He only hoped she would like his look just as much.</p>
<p>He groaned internally when he spotted her across the crowded dance floor. This was almost too cheesy for him. But when she lowered her mask and looked at him with that near devilish smirk, he knew it was only almost.</p>
<p>The music muddled his mind as she made her way to him. His memory served him well, she was just as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe she was more beautiful, even, with that angelic dress that revealed her soft, pale shoulders and a hint of her cleavage. Not that he was looking, of course. </p>
<p>“I thought I was meant to be doing the chasing, Goblin Queen,” Jareth said, smirking slightly as he took her hand and began dancing. Her hand fit so nicely in his.</p>
<p>She stayed silent for a moment, just long enough to make him worry. “I’ve never chased anyone,” she said eventually. “And I believe you’re meant to ask before dancing with a lady, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>“Oh, have I upset her Majesty? Surely I deserve punishment for such a heinous act.”</p>
<p>“Why do I get the feeling you would enjoy that?”</p>
<p>The polite hand on her waist wandered lower. “Because you’re an astute woman, I believe.”</p>
<p>She glared at him. Oh, her cruel green eyes did things to his heart. “This is highly inappropriate, Jareth.”</p>
<p>“So is drugging a defenceless young man. Oh, and I appear to be wearing different clothes now. Does this mean you undressed me? I know monarchies tend to be corrupt, but this is an unexpected low, precious.”</p>
<p>He nearly crumpled to the floor when she stomped on his foot for that comment. Apparently goblin heels were more vicious than normal. “I still haven’t accepted your offer. Don’t overstep.”</p>
<p>He looked at her for a moment. Her tone wasn’t as threatening as it could have been, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but he could swear he saw the beginnings of a smile on the corners of her pink lips. </p>
<p>He hadn’t come this far just to give up.</p>
<p>“Actually, I believe I’ll keep overstepping,” he said, leading her off the dance floor. “Has anyone ever said no to you, Sarah? Has anyone ever overstepped before, or does that labyrinth around your heart keep them out?”</p>
<p>“Many goblins have overstepped. Humans… are more of a rarity.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “So I’m exotic.”</p>
<p>“In a way.”</p>
<p>“And since we were just dancing, I suppose I’m an exotic dancer.”</p>
<p>The glare returned. “You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>Jareth found a convenient bit of wall to push Sarah against. Yes, he’d promised to run the labyrinth first before trying anything, but she was making it so difficult to resist. “Would you like me to show you a few of my moves, your majesty?”</p>
<p>Then, she kissed him.</p>
<p>He had to admit, it was unexpected. The timing was unexpected, of course, but more than anything he was shocked by how mind-numbingly perfect the woman was. Her lips felt as soft as they looked, and he swore he could taste the peach on her breath. </p>
<p>The rest of the dancers all but melted away when he felt her small fists ball around the back of his suit coat, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground. He cradled her neck, careful not to interfere with her hairdo (he was a modern man of the eighties, he knew better than to come between a woman and her hair), but pulled back to look at her. Her lips parted in a slight pout of confusion.</p>
<p>“Is this… Is this some strange human custom?” she asked. “Kissing a person and stopping just when it starts getting interesting?”</p>
<p>“Not usually. But I don’t think stripping a drugged man is exactly a custom either. You’re distracting me.”</p>
<p>Something in her eyes shifted. “So what if I am?”</p>
<p>“Then… then this isn’t real, and I need to leave before I waste anymore time.” He smirked at her. “But don’t worry, darling. There’s another delicious peach of yours I plan on biting before too long.”</p>
<p>Before she could answer, he grabbed a nearby chair, a chair he’d just been thinking of entertaining Sarah in, and hurled it against the wall.</p>
<p>The wall shattered, and so did the dream world she’d created.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sarah grinned. This had turned out better than she’d expected. Jareth had passed every test she’d sent him, from the fairies to the Cleaners to the Escher room itself. Now was time for the real beginning of things.</p>
<p>“You know, you really have made things difficult,” Jareth said.</p>
<p>Ah. Still himself, then.</p>
<p>“On the contrary,” she said lightly. “I’ve been generous. You’re the one who’s made things difficult for yourself. Some runners have befriended the goblins and other beasts. You seemed to have a problem with every single one of them.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything!”</p>
<p>“You told the Worm to fuck off. He just wanted you to meet his wife.”</p>
<p>“I was busy!”</p>
<p>“You barely said a civil word to Higgle.”</p>
<p>“Did you see him? His face looks like an overboiled mushroom!”</p>
<p>She suppressed a laugh. “But can you say the same about poor, sweet Ludo?”</p>
<p>“Getting to you was more important.”</p>
<p>“You set fire to my guardsmen!”</p>
<p>“It was the quickest way to know which door was right!”</p>
<p>She paused. “It did work, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It did. Sarah, you’ve reordered time, turned worlds upside down, and… fulfilled every expectation I had of you. Must you start being cruel now?”</p>
<p>Oh no. Apparently the newest Champion had the most pathetic kicked puppy expression of anyone she’d ever seen. And she had seen Toby when he was caught stealing cookies. “I’ve never been cruel to you, Jareth. I wasn’t planning to start now. You’ve completed your end of the bargain. I promised that if you survived this, I would… consider your offer.”</p>
<p>His mismatched eyes lit up. “And? Have you made your consideration?”</p>
<p>“I… have a counteroffer. It’s nearly the thirteenth hour. If you stay much longer—say, long enough for us to do what you were thinking of—you’ll end up trapped here forever. Is that what you want from this, Jareth?”</p>
<p>His expression was unwavering. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“You would be willing to be my slave if I only fear you, love you, and do as you say? When I feel like it, of course.”</p>
<p>He stepped closer and took her hand. “Yes, Sarah. What do I have left on earth? I have no family, no friends, no career, no future. Why shouldn’t I stay here with you? I don’t care if you just use me, at least it gives me something to do.”</p>
<p>“Good answer, Champion,” she said, no longer hiding her broad smile. “Now, if memory serves, didn’t you say something about being… within me?”</p>
<p>She’d have to make him stop wearing those stupid heeled boots, she thought to herself. They made it so much more difficult to kiss him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on tumblr if'n ya want, i'm grace-the-writing-ace and i am so sorry for how dumb this is lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>